Lawl Swords Movie night
by Black-Turnz-White
Summary: The four swords have a movie night at home!


**A/N: W007! Hellu, this is actually my very first four swords fan-fic. 2nd one I've posted so far. AND IT WILL NOT STOP HERE! Been bussy, so I'm kinda layed off on my writers ownage. This'll most likely be short. Anyways, please enjoy/review!**

Vio and Green were sitting on the couch, watching Shadow and Blue play Excite Truck. Shadow bought the game about two weeks ago and Blue wanted to beat Shadow. "I'm the best gamer in this house!" Blue yelled. "I take any challenge from anyone with a tab of mustard!" Green shook his head. "Oh THAT made sense." Vio said. He'd been reading the book 'Phantom of the Opera' for the past 2 weeks. He loved the book, it was addicting a bit. Green sat watching Blue get beaten by Shadow 3 times in a row. "Give up yet?" "NEVER!" Blue was determend to beat Shadow. Green would glance at some part of Vio's book every now and then. "So...what's it..." Vio looked at him. "About a man who wears a mask over his face. He loves this women, but she loves a man she's knowen since childhood. She had been 'cursed' and ends up being saved and married by her childhood friend." Green looked at Vio in question. "You'll have to read it." Vio said. "OH YEAH! I WON! WHO'S HOT STUFF NOW, FREAK!" Shadow spared a glance a Blue. "If you don't want me to bring your nightmares to real life, I suggest you-" Red came in with 10 DVD's and popcorn. "Hey guys!" He said cheerfully. The three looked at Red. "Uh, Red? What's with...?" Red smiled. "It's movie night! Remember?" "Ohhh..." the three said. "So, what should we watch?" "Adventure!" Green said. "Docomemory." Vio said. "Action!" Blue said. "Horror." Shadow said. Red stared at them, then sighed. "Something we can agree on?" They all stood in silence. Green spoke up. "I don't care what it is, just as long as Red could watch it." Red had a fear of some movies, like violance or 'evil' movies. "Okay, that's one...Vio?" Vio thought for a minute. "Humor, a comedy would work." he said. "Ohhhh, laughs! Yes!" Shadow agreed. Everyone turned and looked at Blue. "...What?" "Can you do comedy, Blue?" Blue sighed. "Yes." "Yaaaay!" Red screamed, hugging Blue. "Get off!" He yelled. Red went to a tall bookshell and sat in front of it. "Which comedy?" He yelled. "I don't think we _have_ any comedy..." The all sat there, being depressed. Red pulled out a movie and dusted off the dust upon the movie. "How about this one!" He said, raising his had with the movie in the air. It was Godzilla 90' "But...that's Godzilla! A horror-ish...!" "Oh." Red looked at the cover. "But he looks so cute!" Red said, putting back Godzilla. Green blinked a couple of times. _"Cute...?"_ He thought. Red searched some more. "Red, if you can't find a movie we like, let's just watch your Care Bears movie or some-" I've got one!" Red held up Aladdin. Green smiled. "Yep, that'll work!" Red enjoyed watching Aladdin. This was their 5th time watching it. "They don't curse, no violance or sexual things, so it'll work!" Green nodded. "It's a _disney_ movie Red, they're not _going_ to curse or have any bad things in took Aladdin and put it in the VCR. Red stood in shcok. "Wait! Wait! Don't watch it yet!" Red ran into the kitchen. "What is it, Red!" Green yelled back at him. Red popped his head around the corner. "We can't have a movie without popcorn and stuff, now can we?" Red went back into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. He popped his head around the cornor again. "Green, what do you want to drink?" "Root Beer!" Red reached into the fridge and got out 2 Root Beers. "One for Green and one for me." He told himself. The popcorn finished and he put another bag of popcorn in. He started the Microwave and popped his head around the cornor again. "Vio, what do you want to drink?" "Do we have Serra Mist anymore?" "Lemme check!" Red looked into the fridge. There was one can of Serra Mist left. "Yep!" He said. He took the box. He got the Serra Mist and put it aside, getting rid of the box. He broke it down and put it into the trash can. The microwave went off again and he placed another bag in. Red popped his head around again. "Blue, what do you want?" "Coke!" He yelled. "Sweet stamina!" Red nodded and got Blue a coke. He popped his head around the cornor again. "Shadow what do you-" "Ginger Ael." He said, cutting off poor Red. "Okay! He said. The popcorn finished and he got another bag and placed it in. He got out 5 bowls, one green, one red, one blue, one purple, and one grey. He got the 4 popcorn bags tha were ready and poured one in the green bowl, one in the red bowl, one in the purple bowl, and one in the blue bowl. He reached into one of the cabniets and got out sweets. Whoopers, Mike-n-Ikes, Skittles, oreos, M&M, and a whole bunch more. He got out another bowl that was white and placed the sweets in it. The popcorn finished and he put the popcorn into the grey bowl. Red gave everyone their correct bowls and went back into the kitchen. He grabbed the drinks and placed them on the coffee table in front of the four. He turned back around and headed back into the kitchen. It still smelt like popcorn in there. He got the sweets bowl and placed that on the coffee table. Red looked at everything. "Is this all we need?" Red asked. "Yeah! Thanks Red." Green said. "Thank you Red." Vio said. "Thanks!" Blue said, munching on skittles. "Ditto." Shadow said. "Your all welcome!" Red said. Red ran over and turned off all the lights. Red sat down and Green pushed play on the remote. "Here you go." Green whispered, handing Green his bowl of popcorrn. "Thanks!" He whispered back. After the commercials, the movie finally played. Shadow fell asleep on the couch halfway through the movie, and Blue hit him."What!" He yelled. Vio, Green, and Red went "Shh!" "Oh...heh...sorry." They sighe and watched the rest of the movie. After the movie, they all went to sleep, **THE END**

**A/N: TH-TH-TH-TH-TH-TH-TAHT'S ALL FOLKS! :)**


End file.
